


Something

by star_named_andy



Series: 1972 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1970s, 70s, 70s lingo, Barduil - Freeform, Cuties, M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh yeah, rub it all over me.” Thranduil said sensually with an exaggerated pout of his lips and Bard laughed hardily. He started to massage Thranduil’s cheeks in a ridiculous and clearly not pleasurable way.</p><p>“You like it like that?” Bard said, playing into Thranduil’s game and Thranduil made an obnoxious groaning noise that sounded like a horse-whale hybrid.</p><p>“Oh yeah, baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content.)

\--- _Thranduil_ \---

“Is something wrong?” Legolas’ voice called and Thranduil’s eyes flickered open. He sat up from the tall grasses and wild flowers that encased him. Legolas cut through the grass and was careful not to trample any flowers, making his way through the lush back yard to plop down next to his father.

“Just having a lot of thoughts.” Thranduil supplied with a half-smile. He was feeling very indifferent today, enveloped in unraveling what his thoughts about Bard meant.

“Like what?” Legolas asked, stroking a blade of grass between his fingers idly.

“Oh, a lot of things…like what I’m supposed to do next.” Thranduil answered.

“Do you mean about the war, or about Bard?”

“Both, I guess…you know too much.”

“Not really, or I wouldn’t be asking questions.”

“Too smart.” Thranduil smirked and Legolas laughed lightly.

“I thought being smart was a good thing?”

“It is, it is…he’s very special. He’s different from other people I’ve met.”

“Does that bother you?” Legolas asked, squinting his eyes and Thranduil turned his face toward the warmth of the sun.

“Yes.” Thranduil replied shortly and gave a sigh. “Things like this are more complicated than they may seem.”

There was a pause between the father and son as Legolas absorbed what Thranduil was trying to say. It was true – Thranduil had a fierce liking for Bard growing inside of him, attaching itself to every part of him.

He wanted to believe that he couldn’t fathom something like this happening, but in a way he did. He knew from the very start that Bard was different, but all the same it was unusual. How could he fall so hard for someone he had only met a few days ago, someone he had only had one date with, someone he hadn’t even kissed? He didn’t know how – he only knew that it had happened once before. Thranduil was very picky when it came to those he shared himself with and he never felt the way he did now with anyone but his late wife and apparently now Bard.

“Man.” Thranduil breathed, rubbing his temples.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing to really like someone.” Legolas spoke up. “You just have to take the risk and try to tell them or be with them…unless you don’t feel like you’re ready to really try, but you can’t just not try because you’re afraid of getting hurt.”

Thranduil quirked a brow as he looked over at Legolas. He looked at him closely, knowing now that he was much wiser than Thranduil knew him to be. When he was just a small baby, Thranduil envisioned one day that Legolas would be this way, but he didn’t imagine that day coming so soon.

‘Man, time flies.’ He thought.

It was clear that Legolas could put the pieces together – he _knew_ Thranduil was hesitant to start anything new since his mother died because of the immense grief Thranduil had suffered. The terrible turbulent angst Thranduil endured since her death had simmered remarkably in the last few years, but he feared that one day it would creep back up and take him hostage all over again.

“I’m okay with it.” Legolas said. “And I think Bard could help you, or at least understand…Sigrid said they lost their mom too.”

“You make her very proud with how wise and caring you’ve become, Legolas.” Thranduil said, patting Legolas’ leg. Legolas smiled and turned his watery eyes away from the sun, wiping them indolently. Thranduil quickly put his arm around Legolas, kissed his head and held him through his quiet crying.

“I’m happy. I like Bard and all of them but it’s just hard not to miss her and not be sad.” Legolas choked out and exhaled shakily.

“I know, I know…and that’s okay, Legolas. That’s okay.” Thranduil spoke in a near whisper as he squeezed Legolas tight and let a tear slide down his cheek.

 

It was three days later that Thranduil saw Bard next; he had missed him more than he thought was normal, and so he thought he would try to look as not creepy as possible and wait a few days before calling again to arrange their next date.

Like the last time Thranduil called, they ended up going on their date in the same day – before doing so, however, he made sure that Legolas would be alright without him. Ever since their talk a few days prior, he worried about Legolas twenty four seven. Insisting he was fine, Legolas pushed his father to go on his date, saying that he’d been like a sad puppy for days just waiting to call.

Thranduil suggested a hike to Bard and Bard had been more enthusiastic than he anticipated. Bard offered to ride into Mirkwood, since the mountain they were going to was much closer to Mirkwood than Hobbiton, but Thranduil insisted on picking him up to be “courteous” (the real reason being was he wanted to spend as much time with Bard as possible).

Legolas came along again to hang with the Bowman children and as Bard met Thranduil at the front door, Thranduil couldn’t help but smile. He looked adorable all dressed in clothes similar to those he was wearing on the first day they met. He decided he favored Bard in his worn out jeans and boots and his flannel shirts, but he was bound to look good in anything he fashioned.

Bard’s hair was up in a ponytail, his sunglasses rested on top of his head, and he had a bulging backpack over his shoulders.

“Be safe on your hike!” Legolas called with a wave as he disappeared down into the main corridor.

“A braid; that’s new, or new to my eyes. I like it.” Bard said and Thranduil gave Bard an amused look. “What? Are these clothes not appropriate?” he asked, looking over himself.

“Your clothes are solid, but what’s all that on your back?”

“Just necessary supplies: food, water, extra food and water, a first aid kit, a flashlight, some matches, sun screen, rope-”

“ _Rope_? Bard, have you ever been on a hike?” Thranduil laughed and Bard frowned. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry – your bag of tricks is cute.”

“It’s not meant to be cute; you never know when an emergency could happen, and yes I’ve been hiking before – not a lot, but I _have_ been.”

“Okay. I’m sorry for making fun of your bag.” Thranduil said, putting his arm around Bard. “Let me carry it for you?”

“No, you think my bag is silly. You don’t get to carry it.”

“As a punishment then?”

“No. I’m not _so_ harsh.” The two exchanged mocking expressions before making their way to the van.

 

_\--- Bard ---_

On the journey to the base of the Misty Mountain (which Thorin Oakenshield happened to have a cabin on somewhere), Thranduil serenaded Bard along with the voices in the songs that played on the radio. Bard happily enjoyed the concert series, especially when Thranduil got goofy and would thrash his head around. He whipped Bard in the face with his hair a few times, but it was all just too funny to be bothered by – plus, Thranduil smelled heavenly; every time his head lashed around, he sent a breeze of his scent Bard’s way.

Thranduil parked the van outside the woods where the hikers trail began, and so they started their trek up the mountain together – almost.

“Wait,” Bard beckoned as Thranduil headed toward the trees.

“Yeah?” he called as he spun around and Bard fiddled with the inner contents of his bag until he pulled out a bottle of sunscreen.

“Come here.”

“Is that for me?” Thranduil asked and Bard nodded.

“For both of us.”

“That’s alright. I don’t need any.” Thranduil said fixing the strap of his own small bag on his shoulder. Bard shot him a disapproving look as he scanned over Thranduil’s delicate, faultless, creamy white skin.

“There’s no way I’m letting you go running around without sunscreen on. Your skin is far too fair.”

“Bard, I really don’t need any. Honest.”

Bard furrowed his brows and walked right up to Thranduil, squirting some sunscreen into his hands and rubbing it together to warm it.

“ _Please_ , just let me put _a little_ on your face. Or you can put it on yourself if you don’t want me to touch you.” Bard pleaded and Thranduil shook his head.

“Oh, it’s not that at all.”

“So you’ll put some on?” Thranduil gave a protesting sigh. “Why not? What’s so bad about it? It’ll just protect your skin. You don’t want to get skin cancer, do you?”

“No.” Thranduil said shortly and Bard noticed a strain in his voice. His eyes immediately shot up to Thranduil’s face which was intentionally turned away from him.

“Um…it’s just sunscreen. I just thought, because your skin is so fine…I wouldn’t want you getting burnt or anything.” Bard said.

“It’s not that. My wife died of cancer.”

‘Oh. My. GOD.’ Bard thought and his stomach flipped. He was utterly mortified and wished he would just be swallowed by a hole in the ground.

“Thranduil, I – I’m so stupid, I’m so sorry! I’m sorry I’m an idiot – I didn’t mean to-” Thranduil promptly stopped him with a finger on his lips. A smile slowly crept back up on his face.

“Shh, its fine, Bard. It’s not like it’s your fault. I didn’t mean to be brisk about it, it’s just a bit of a sore subject.”

“But still, I’m just so-”

“Keep talking if you want me to shut you up with a kiss.” Thranduil said and Bard’s cheeks flared with heat. He opened his mouth to speak, but realizing he couldn’t think of anything to say, no words came. His face was burning with blush as Thranduil’s finger, as well as his gaze, stayed fixed on his lips. At a loss of what to do, Bard just fell forward, capturing Thranduil in an embrace. Thranduil in response folded his arms around him.

“Forgive me?” Bard muttered into Thranduil’s chest, blushing at the heat emanating from it. He was so very close to him at this moment and he almost wished for time to take a brief pause.

“Nothing to forgive.” Thranduil said, running his fingers over Bard’s hair and Bard let his eyes fall shut.  “Are you gonna put some of that sunscreen on me or what?”

Bard smiled up at Thranduil and having carefully hidden his sunscreen covered hand, he dabbed the intact sunscreen on Thranduil’s nose and cheeks.

“ _Oh yeah, rub it all over me_.” Thranduil said sensually with an exaggerated pout of his lips and Bard laughed hardily. He started to massage Thranduil’s cheeks in a ridiculous and clearly not pleasurable way.

“You like it like that?” Bard said, playing into Thranduil’s game and Thranduil made an obnoxious groaning noise that sounded like a horse-whale hybrid.

“ _Oh yeah, baby_.”

After their shenanigans, during which Bard was glad no one was around for because they would certainly think they were nuts, Bard managed to get some sunscreen on himself after Thranduil chased him around trying to do it himself.

They started on the trail with Thranduil leading the way. Bard lagged pretty far behind, getting lost in admiring every interesting thing he saw, whether it was a dead log, a tree, a rock, a patch of grass, moss or flowers, or some kind of animal. Thranduil would stand by quietly as Bard took his time and he didn’t seem to mind his lingering at all.

For twenty minutes or so, the path was fairly level, but it started getting progressively steep. Thranduil would first climb up the steep, rocky or unstable parts with a fair amount of grace, considering he was so tall. He helped Bard up after him and each time Thranduil conquered another level, Bard was amazed.

“Have you hiked here before?” Bard breathed, taking Thranduil’s hand and pulling himself up onto the rock where Thranduil stood. Thranduil pushed air out of his “o” shaped mouth and wiped his brow.

“Yes, I have. It’s one of my favorite places – that’s why I wanted to bring you.”

“You move like you’re part of the wood.”

“You think so? I have been told I’m fairy or elf like.”

“Elf like, yeah! And you would be king of the elves, the king of the woodland spirits.”

“What a life that would be.” Thranduil sighed dreamily, but he smiled upon Bard. “But my life in this world seems to be going pretty well lately.”

“Mine too, surprisingly. It’s a nice change.”

“You just wait until we get to the top of this mountain.”

Bard could understand why the Misty Mountain was one of Thranduil’s favorites once they finally reached the top – the view was phenomenally breath taking. As Bard stood toward the edge, he could see over the entire wood that surrounded them. The treetops shone brightly by the power of the sun’s rays that beamed down from the clear blue sky. His fatigue vanished as he absorbed the majestic view and he plopped down into the grass, letting his legs hang over the edge.

“Careful, there.” Thranduil warned as he sat crisscrossed beside him. “So, was it worth the trouble?”

“It was worth every drop of sweat.” Bard spoke, hardly even remembering sweating now as a cool breeze brushed his clammy forehead.

“Right on. I knew you’d think this place was outta sight.”

“What’s that?”

“Outta sight?”

“Mmhm.”

“It means that something is, like…amazing.”

“Oh, well then yeah! It definitely is _outta sight_. Let me tell you, I was surprised you called today, but man am I happy you did. This is amazing.”

“Why were you surprised? Expecting someone else? Maybe someone more attractive?” Thranduil asked, neither of them taking their eyes from the view.

“ _What_? Do you own a mirror?”

“I’m afraid I don’t. You’ll have to tell me what I look like.”

“Let’s see…very tall, flawless ivory skin, lips pink and soft like flower petals, long silken hair that looks like it was threaded from gold…a modern day Apollo…should I go on?”

“I didn’t know you could be so flattering.”

“Oh, and oddly enough, the most enticing eyebrows I’ve ever seen.” Bard added and Thranduil laughed lightly, subconsciously tracing a fingertip over one of his thick brows.

“But how do you _know_ my lips are soft?” he asked.

“Uh…I guess I don’t _know_ for sure, but I can venture a guess by the way they look.”

“Guesses are lame. We should just put it to the test sometime.” Thranduil said, laying his hand over Bard’s. “Why were you really surprised?” he asked, now averting his gaze to Bard and Bard looked back at him.

“Well, I don’t know. It had been a few days and I didn’t know how much you liked me or not.”

“You honestly don’t have any ideas on how much I do or don’t like you? Are you jivin’ me?”

“I want to say no, but I don’t know what that means.”

“It means, ‘are you kidding me’.”

“Oh – then no.”

“I stuck out the _roller disco_ with you!” Thranduil laughed.

“Not your cup of tea, huh?”

“ _Definitely_ not. I actually _wanted_ to call you sooner…but I didn’t wanna seem clingy.” Thranduil admitted with a precious grin.

“You did? Really?”

“Yeah, really really. Do you have an inferiority complex or something? Because it’s horribly misplaced.”

“It’s nothing like that, I just…well I thought because we…we didn’t kiss.”

“I’m aware of this.” Thranduil said flatly. “So?”

“So, we didn’t do anything else either.” Bard went on. He had the strong urge to rub the back of his neck right about now. Thranduil tilted his head with a curious look.

“Did you _want_ to do other things?” he asked and Bard just _knew_ he must have been blushing insanely.

“No – I mean, I don’t _not_ want to because of anything other than we don’t know each other all that well. Other than that, I – I mean – _augh_.”

“So you’re surprised I like you…because we didn’t do anything on our first date?”

“That sounds terrible, doesn’t it?”

“It just sounds weird to me that you would think that I wouldn’t like you because you didn’t kiss me or put out. Where would you get an idea like that?...I didn’t mean to come on too strong and make you feel bad or anything.” Thranduil said with concern flaring in his eyes and his fingers wrapping around Bard’s hand more profoundly. That’s when Thranduil’s expression turned more stoic with some kind of realization.

“I don’t know who said what to you about me; a lot of it is probably true.” He began. “I’ll give you the full skinny: I have had a lot of lovers, none of which I’ve kept around, so trust me. If I didn’t like you, we wouldn’t be here right now. And I don’t care that we didn’t have a kiss or do anything else because I really _like_ you. When I first saw you I admit my intentions weren’t purely innocent, but my intentions with you now are nothing indecent…unless you want them to be.” He finished with a playful wink that got Bard to smile just a little. “Hey, there’s that smile I love so much. All joking aside, I mean it all. You’re not just some guy I can have a one night stand with. You’re different and it drives me crazy to no end, but I love it and I have no idea why I’m telling you all of this. See what you do to me?”

“I trust you.” Bard said sincerely, letting his eyes fall down and fixate on their joined hands.

“And I believe you. I’m glad that’s cleared up. I wouldn’t want you worrying about those kinds of things. If you never _ever_ kissed me or anything, I would be happy as long as we were just having a good time together.”

 

_\--- Thranduil ---_

They both had been so focused on the conversation at hand and so connected to each other that neither of them noticed how dim the sky had become. It really was much darker than it had been, now littered with grey clouds that made Thranduil’s heart sink even more.

‘First he thinks I won’t like him unless he gives me sexual pleasures and now it’s going to rain.’ He thought, aggravated with the ominous looking sky.

He meant every word he said to Bard whole heartedly and he wished to just wrap him in his arms and tell him endlessly of how great he really thought he was, but something inside him just told him that wasn’t second date talk. He wanted to be supportive and reassuring, not creepy. He did believe Bard when he said he believed Thranduil. Thranduil sensed that he was feeling more relieved with his worries off his chest, which in turn relieved Thranduil. Now the only thing to worry about at the moment was the impending rain.

“Is it really going to rain? It was so beautiful out just a few seconds ago!” Bard said, obviously put out by the weather that would ruin their perfect scene. Before Thranduil could say anything, the sky rumbled with the low sound of thunder and rain droplets cracked viciously from the sky above. They both cringed and shrieked at the cold rain attacking them so suddenly and they both scrambled to their feet.

“Come on, let’s try to find some shelter!” Thranduil suggested.

“Do you think we can make it down?” Bard asked and Thranduil squinted, wiping the excessive water from his eyes.

“It might be dangerous if the ground is too wet – what are you doing?” Thranduil asked and Bard pulled an umbrella from his backpack with a triumphant grin.

“See? And you thought the bag was too much!”

As soon as the umbrella was open, Bard and Thranduil huddled under it and started shuffling to a group of trees that would cover them more properly until they executed a better plan of what to do.

“I don’t think fate wants us to ever have this kiss!” Bard said loudly over the rain pelting down on the umbrella overhead.

That was it. That was _final_.

Thranduil snaked his arm around Bard’s back and pulled him in tight to his chest. Bard’s hazel eyes widened and his lashes fluttered, his cheeks hazed with a pink hue, and his dripping hair fell from its hopeless ponytail.

“Fuck fate!” Thranduil declared, trailing his fingers up the back of Bard’s neck and into his hair. With one hand on Bard’s back and the other on his head, Thranduil leaned himself down and pulled Bard inward to finally bring their lips together in a wet, imperfectly perfect mess of a kiss.

‘ _Finally_.’ He thought as he breathed out into the kiss, his shoulders falling and sparks exploding inside of him; he was so at ease, yet so _happy_ – blissful, really. Yes, bliss. That was the perfect way to describe all of what he was feeling.

Bard’s full lips, though they were massively drenched, were inviting and seemed to melt as they connected with Thranduil’s. Bard stood very still as Thranduil closed the kiss. As Thranduil drew back and his eyes opened, the umbrella fell to the ground. Bard’s hands were suddenly planted on Thranduil’s face and he gasped, pleasantly surprised, as he was pulled back into the kiss – but this time was different. This time, Bard was _kissing him back_ \- and very wonderfully, at that.

As soon as Bard laid the first feverish kiss on Thranduil, something inside of Thranduil clicked on - Bard _wanted_ this and so did he. His grip on Bard became so much tighter, forcing a moan of a gasp into Thranduil’s mouth. The noise stirred a heat inside of him that soon spread throughout his entire body, making his skin tingle. His heart thudded harder with every kiss and every movement; he couldn’t stand Bard’s fingers rubbing gently over his defined jawbone and ghosting down his slender neck – god, he felt like he was going to explode!

He couldn’t believe it when Bard’s tongue ran over his bottom lip. As he opened for Bard, there was _so_ much wetness from the rain still pouring down on them. Their cool tongues met in gentle, yet compassionate exploration.

‘ _My god he’s such a good kisser_.’ Thranduil thought repeatedly, enjoying every moment and every progression.

Bard kissed down on Thranduil’s bottom lip, and whether it was intentional or not, he nibbled on it. Thranduil grunted and nearly dug his fingers into Bard’s hips through his jeans, dipping him back securely and scraping his teeth on Bard’s neck, closing his lips around the bite mark. He did this so fluidly, turning Bard (who was reeling) to cover every bit of his hot, thick neck with teases from his tongue, lips and teeth.

Bard’s hands were tight on Thranduil’s back, probably from not wanting to fall, but Thranduil hoped part of it was credited to pleasure, seeing as his breathing was more like delicate moaning that made Thranduil want to push him to his limit.

Bard suddenly propped his hands on Thranduil’s shoulders and pushed him back lightly, breaking Thranduil’s possession of his sensitive neck. Thranduil looked upon his reddened face and wondered how far that blush of his really went.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Thranduil breathed and went in for another kiss, but Bard pushed against him again.

“Th-thank you, but its c-c- _cold_.”

“What?” Thranduil said in a daze and Bard laughed. His grip on Bard relaxed and Bard stood upright.

“I must be a good kisser to make you forget the rain.”

“Yes, yes you are.” Thranduil grinned. Bard tucked away a few strands of Thranduil’s hair which had strayed from his braid before picking up the umbrella and rendering it useless. “Come on. I think I have the feeling back in my legs now.” Thranduil said, taking Bard’s hand and leading him further away from the clearing.

“You’re telling me.” Bard sighed and Thranduil smirked with satisfaction.

 

_\--- Bard ---_

The two waited under the cover of a cluster of trees while they waited for the rain to pass. They sat uncaringly in the dirt, laughing about the strange circumstances of their first and second dates. Bard still felt as if he had left over blush on his face from their kissing session. It all happened so fast that it was perfectly natural, and god did Bard enjoy it more than he imagined he would.

Just thinking about it made him bashful and thinking about how flustered Thranduil had been afterward made him even more so, but he was awfully pleased that Thranduil had been so deeply affected by his skills. Bard _did_ remember how to kiss, and apparently quite well.

As they waited for the rainstorm to cease, they had been captivated by each other again. Their tongues only danced and flicked around each other briefly before Thranduil was at Bard’s neck, which he _absolutely could not stand_. His neck had _always_ been _the_ sensitive area (besides his genitals obviously) and he couldn’t help but enjoy how satisfying it felt to have it kissed and bitten so tenderly.

A small, hankering part of Bard wanted to coax Thranduil into biting him just a _bit_ harder and be just a _tad_ rougher…okay, _a lot_ harder and _a lot_ rougher, but he didn’t dare say anything. Yes, it was true. Bard preferred the rougher style, however he still enjoyed Thranduil’s tenderness which hinted at a stronger desire being held back.

‘No wonder Thranduil has had so many lovers; how could anyone say no to him?’ Bard thought as he lazily craned his neck to give Thranduil better access. He could feel Thranduil smile into his neck and he breathed heavily on it between his kisses. Bard shivered at the sensation and kept his lips sealed tight, keeping in any noise he thought might come flying out.

He found this more difficult as Thranduil started running his fingers through his tangled hair with one hand and with the other, he felt up Bard’s chest. The hand running up and down his chest drifted down to Bard’s leg. Thranduil’s long fingers ran carefully along Bard’s inner thigh. Bard let out a shaky breath.

Bard had to bring Thranduil’s face away from his neck to do some of the kissing himself. He took a moment to look deep into Thranduil’s moon-like eyes before smothering Thranduil’s smile with a smile of his own.

Fifteen minutes of kissing and cautious touching and flirting passed before the sky cleared and the rain vanished. They made their way down the mountain with swift precision before it could rain again and were relieved when the van was in sight.


End file.
